Vampire Lady
by Ninna Lil' Nenna
Summary: Hinata is cursed, 'cause she didn't listen to the angel. What will her ancestor do when she has to deal with tough decisions? SasuHina, NaruSaku, ItaTema, and more. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for safety.Vampires, legends and miths
1. Vampire History

**Sorry if my storys are unfinished, but my imagination flyes away as soon as I start something. I'll try to finish them as soon as I can, plus my computer is acting funny, so I'll have to take it to get repaired. If I have mistakes, tell me in review, so I can get beter at writeing. This story is about miths and secrets. It happens in the old times, but I ain't saying more, you'll see for your self. Now enjoy your reading, and review at the end, please.**

Vampire Lady

Chappie no.1

The hyuuga familly is a long line of one isn't. The story begins long ago, before anyone can really remember it, but I read in a book that every female Hyuuga has writen. It goes like this:

There was a girl named Hinata. Her father was a king in the land of leaf. She was just an ordinary girl. Even thou she was a princess, she did not like to be pamperd. She just wanted to be like every one else.

One day, she fell in love with a man, who rejected her and broke her heart. So, she asked a witch to make her a love potion, to win him over and make him love her.

But the next day an angel came to her and told her that real love can not be made, but earned. She, of coarse, didn't listen to the angel and got cursed for the rest of her life.

She became something she hated and feared the most, a vampire. She found a man that was for her and turned him as she was. That happend to every child that was born in the Hyuuga familly.

Hinata died after a 100 years, because she was weak. Her children ruled the kingdom, but of coarse, no one knew that the Hyuuga were vampires. No one still does.

Every child that was born into the Hyuuga transforms into a vampire at the age of 15. Only one didn't. That's where my story begins.

My parents waited for my transformation, but it didn't happen. Even after 2 years, when I turned 17. So, now my younger sister is going to rule the kingdom, and I'll be normal.

Well as my story goes on, you'll see how my life will be, and who I'll met in it. You'll see, even I got suprised. For a start, let me tell you how my familly rules the kingdom. We maybe vampires, but no one knows it. We can be on sunlight, we drink human blood, but we rather setle for animals blood. In our world, once lived witches, wearwolfs, vampires, mermaids and many other strange creatures. But all of them sudenly vanished a few 100 years ago.

My ancestor, Hinata, was a beautyfull girl. Many say that my name is cursed, and that I am too, because I look just like her. But she lived allmost over a 1000 ago, how can they remember her.

The land of the leaf has it's allies, the land of the sand, the land of the fire, the land of the rock and the land of the water. In the land of the sand, the rulers are the Sabaku familly. They're prince has a demon traped in him, and his name is Gaara. He's such a nice guy, a friend of mine. The land of the rock is ruled by the Inuzukas. My good friend Kiba rules there now. Thou he has a weird obsession with dogs, and baned cats in the village. The ruler in the land og water is my friend Shino. His familly is the royal familly, the Aburame. He's interested in bugs and learns as much as he can about them. The only mistery is the land of fire. It is ruled by the Uchiha. The curent king is Uchiha Itachi.

Now that I told you everything about the lands and ruling, let me start with my story, shal I?

**So, what ya' all think? Good, bad? Worse than my other stories? Does it need something more, or something less? Well, I'm sorry if its short, I'll try and make it longer if you guys wish.I truly hope you like it, 'couse it took me a while to think of a tittle and what it should have in it. Review please, and I'll see ya' all at Chappie no.2.**


	2. The strange feelings

**Hey, hey, hey! Here comes chappie no. 2 everyone! I hope you liked the explanation in chappie 1. Now, I want to ask everyone, who do you think Gaara is going to end up with? Now I ain't gonna spoil it for ya' guys, so you'll find out later in the storys. Now, ups and daysis, and on with chappie no.2**

Vampire Lady

Chappie no. 2

Hinata pov.

I was walking in our familly garden and looked at the beautyfull rosess and lillys around. The colors are simply amazing. I remembered what my mother told me, a few years ago, before she died. She told me that, I'm more beautyfull than any flower in the world. Our world is so strange.

My father told me that we're having some guests today, so I have to act polite and princess like. The thing I love more than everything in the world, is when father, Hana-neechan and Neji-niisan go out for dinner. And so does every one else in the castle.

Which leaves me completly alone, in a big house, alone. I love it becaouse I can sing at that time, and no one can know. Familly dinners are usually on the nights of the full moon. Thats when I pray to the moon Goddess, Luna, that my familly doesn't find a human in their hunt for food.

I usually roam the castle when I'm alone. My mother, when she was still alive, would stay and play tag with me. My mother was a vampire, but she hunted for food only after I'm not alone. She was killed, when I was only 12, and when Hanabi was 7. Vampires can't die, unless they're killed by another of their kind.

All that storys about being able to die if you go into the sunlight, or if you have a steak thru its heart and scared of silver, is bull. They can't even die of age. When people turn into vampires, they age, but only 'till the age of 25. After that, they look young like they're 25-30 years old.

My father gave up on me transforming, so now my little sister is being trained to rule the leaf land. Maybe fathers right, I am a failiure. But, no! I can't let him be right. I may not be a vampire, but I can damn well rule the land as a human, right? Wrong. Only vampires can do that, and no one must know it.

In other kingdoms, there are strange creatures too. Some hidden, some are rulers. The Hyuuga and the Uchiha are known to be vampire famillys, while the Inuzukas are wearwolfs, and there is another land, the whearpool land. The ruler is now Uchiha Sasukes best friend. And in that land are many mith creatures. Mermaids, witches, nimphs and even demons. Uzumaki Naruto, the ruler, is a demon. In the land of sand, where Gaara rules, are a lot of demons, him being one of many.

My familly has ruled this land for more than a 1000 years. And they rule great. If you're a blood thristy vampire familly, then it's called great. Right now, I'm the kinddest person in my land. The people in the town love me. And I love helping them, but father says that I shouldn't dirty my hands with lower class people.

Well, that's what he tells me ever since mothers death. From the familly pictures, I don't like like my parents at all, however, Hanabi does. The only person I look like is my ancastor, Hinata. They named me by her, so I could bring something to our land that she didn't. Maybe, like, revers a curse or something.

Well who knows. All I know now is, that I'm alone in my garden, when sudenly, I fell a presence near me. It's about a 150 meters behind me, in the trees. Wait, I can tell how far they are? What the..? Oh, never mind that now. Pretend like you're in a trance or something, and maybe they'll go away.

Wait a minute, I have been acting strange lately, like Neji when he was 8 years. Well, nothing to worry about. I'm sure nothing is wrong with me and I'm fine. _Rumble, rumble!_ My stomack is starting to turn, wait, I can't see anything all of a sudden! What is this, where am I?

I see darkness, and a little light door. I start walking to it and open it. As I opened the door, I see two women talking and as they turn to me, I see my late mother and ... ME?!?! What the hell is this place? Somekind of a lost memory or something?

"Hinata, my child. Look at you, you're beautyfull. I knew you would look like her when I first looked at you, my dear."Said my mother.

"Mother, what is this place? And why am I looking at my self like in a mirror?"

"So, you're Hinata Hyuuga, the only human? Well, well, you do look like me." She smiled.

"Um, thank you" I say as I bow down" and you are?" I ask her.

"Why I am you. Or at least, I'm your ancestor, Hinata." she says.

"Mother, why am I not a vampire? Why am I unlike the rest? Am I not worthy like fatyher says?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Hunny, your father is stupid." she said as she smiled."What?" I ask.

"People are special. You know it. I know it, and even Hinata here knows it. Now, listen to me closely." I nod, and she continues"You're the most special person in the world. There is no one like you. You're kind, gentle, shy adn polite. You know those cards that read future that I gave you? You still have 'em?" I nod again"I want you to read yours in them. When you do , think of it in your mind. I will know. Hinata here, is going to be with you all the time, keeping an eye on you. Only you will be able to see her, hear her and talk to her. But watch out for Uchihas. They're special ability is to see ghosts, and hear them. You noticed something stange hapening to you haven't you?" I nod and try to say something, but she stops me" You're transforming, dear." I gasp, shocked, at her words."What, but how, I mean, I can't be, I gave up on it, father gave up on me, how can I be transforming now?"

"I don't know, sweety, but you you'll have to keep it a secret from others, okay? We don't want your father to kill you and everyone else, now do we?" all I could do was nod. So as I open my eyes I find my self in the garden, and the sun setting down.

"Wow, pretty sunset, don't ya' think?" I look next to me, and "EEEP!" There beside me is Hinata! Dead, floating, white Hinata. "Don't you just love sunsets? I do, allways have..." she looks down sad, maybe 'cause she's dead. I feel sad too. Suddenly I jump up."Oh no, the dinner. Father will be mad at me."

I run as fast as I can and I feek different. Thats when I realised it. I'm running at the speed of a vampire. I slow down in time, to open the door of my room. My room... Plain, lilac color walls, a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser with a desk near the window. I change quickly and do my hair in a bun.

I go down with Hina folowing(**A/N: I'm gonna call her Hina so you don't get confused. Just tellin' ya' guys and carin' for ya'**)me. I walk into my fathers study and ask when the guests are going to arrive. He mumbles something, and I go to the kitchen because I was feeling hungry. I open the fridge, but nothing looks good that would satisfy me. So I just go into the living room and take an apple. As I bit it, I felt differnt again. I turned around to the mirror behind me, and droped the apple.

"Told ya', girl. You are what you are. But you beter hide it, we don't want you father killing you and everyone else, do we now?"Hina said, repeating my mothers words. I close my mouth and open them again, but this time I see no fangs. Just normal teeth. I say things like BLAH and Bleeh, but still nothing. I make some other faces, and don't notice my little sisters adn cousins terifaif looks.

"Hinata-neesan, whet are you doing?"asked my sister as I eeeped and jumped."No-nothing, why?" I scratch the back of my neck and smile nervously."Oh, you're in trouble now, missy." laughed Hina. Just as I tryed explaining to Neji adn Hanabi what I was doing, father walked past us. Rather floated, 'cause of his speed, and all you could see was a blur saying „Come." with a cold and venomes voice. We folowed, or I should better say that Neji became a blur too, but my sister and me walked, 'cause we're still not vampires. Hanabi should have her transformation soon, now. We go to the library where our guests were, and I look shocked as does Hina. What we saw, scared us, and we wanted to hide.

**Can you guess what scared Hinata and Hina? Well if you can send a review or if you can't, wait for chappie no.2 and see for your self. I hope you liked it, and I really hope it isn't short. The next chappie is gonna be longer, I hope. But for now, stay tuned and try to find out who scared the two Hinatas. If I have mistakes, or you want to tell me if m,y story sucks or if its good, review and wait for the next part. Buh-bye now.**


	3. Secrets and reveliation

**Hope you guys liked chappie 2. Well, some of you might have guessed it, but I ain't tellin' a thing, yuo'll have to read it for your self. Thank you who reviewed, and I'm happy to write this chappie no.3 for everyone who liked last two chappies. Hope you guys like it. On with the story.**

Vampire Lady

Chappie no. 3

_We go to the library where our guests were, and I look shocked as does Hina. What we saw, scared us, and we wanted to hide._

I looked shocked at what I saw. All rulers, from different lands, in my library, talking with their addvisors, turning their attention to me, looking at me, with their creepy little eyes, sent chils thru my spine.

I was scared, why was there a full room and why were they all looking at ME? And most of all, there were 2 Uchiha brothers staring at me and beside me. Me and Hina gulped and moved to sit with my sister and cousin.

Uzumaki Naruto, ruler of Uzumaki*, came with his addvisor, Haruno Sakura. I knew her, she followed Naruto all the time when he went on trips, in hope to see Uchiha brothers. In our land she was given the name of every mans mistres. She's a mearmaid.

Sabaku Gaara, from Suna, with his addvisor/sister Temari. She's a really good friend of mine. She's like my bodyguard of something. But still a lady and a sphinx.(**A/N:I have no idea if I speled it right**)

Aburame Shino, land of Mizu, with his addvisor, TenTen. She's in love with my cousin Neji. So she asks Shino to come visit often. That's how Shino and I are great friends. TenTen's a nimph.

Inuzuka Kiba, rules the Iwa land, and his addvisor, Yamanaka Ino. Ino's ok with me. She's a fairy, and an shape-shift.

And then, the Uchiha brothers. A mystery to everyone, even me. It is said that they may be vampiers, but they have not yet told us, thus our trust isn't very good. Uchiha Itachi, the wiesel, and his addvisor, Konan. I like her thou, she's quiet and likes paer things. And the younger Uchiha brother, Uchiha Sasuke, and his addvisor, Karin Tsukiyomi. She's known as an A ranked witch thruout the lands, so I guess he wanted her 'cause of her powers. The older brother rules the Hinote lands.

I smile politely at everyone, trying to ignore the whimpering sounds of Hina coming from behind me. I was still ruling the Ha lands, untill Hanabi transforemed, I mean. My addvisor was my cousin Neji. I was the only female ruler from all 6 lands. Sakura was jealous of me, but I didn't pay her any attention.

The story also says that mith creautres don't die unless killed, right? Well, all the last ruler, either resinged or died. Which means, I'll never die, and so will not they. I'll know them, forever. Damn. Well, nothing in life is fair.

I look at the Uchiha brothers again, but Itachi's talking to Konan, while Sasuke's staring at me, while Sakura's trying to get his attention. I blush, and quickly look away embaresed.

"I called you here so we can talk about forming an elite group of knites, that will have one or two from each village." my father said, mater-of-factly. So thats what he had up his sleave, ha?

"We will then work more trustfully and friendly." my father was everything **but** friendly.

"Ok, but what should we call our selfes, Lord Hiashi?" asked Gaara.

"We could call our selfs Konoha. Who says its good?" asked Naruto. He really has no clue what names should be like, does he?

"That's stupid Naruto." said Sakura, hitting him in the head. How would he lead his land without her, I have no idea.

I think about names for a while and then I hear Hina say"You should try Akatsuki. That's how the group in my time called them selfs"I just nod and get up.

"How about Akatsuki?" everyone looks at me, and Sasuke and Itachi wide eyed, like they saw a ghost. But, wait, they have!

"That's a great idea, Hinata. Just it's a shame, you have so little time left to rule."said my father. I looked at him wide eyed. What?!? Little time to rule?

"Fa-father, what are you ta-talking about?" damn the stuter. I thought I got rid of it.

"I mean you are not a vampire, so you have your life limit, unlike us of coarse." another mater-of-factly sentance.

"Bu-but I,..."as I was to say something"No, don't, remember your mothers words a while ago, _you'll have to keep it a secret from others, okay? We don't want your father to kill you and everyone else, now do we?_"I just nod at no one, and leave the room in tears. What I didn't notice that Sasuke was following me, because of all the thoughts runing thru my head.

I ran to the garden as soon as I made sure no one could see me, besides Sasuke. I went there and started crying."Why, WHY?" i screamed, knowing no one can hear me."Why do I have to be different, why do I have to be transforming now? Why Hina? Tell me why?" I looked at her, but she just looked away"I don't know. But Hinata, you are special..."

"No I'm not! I'm just a worthless person."I fall down to my knees in my long lilac dress, and cry my heart out.

Sasuke pov.

I was amazed that Hinata can hear that ghost, so I followed her to watch her. She isn't a vampire. Those words shocked me the most. How? She's a Hyuuga. Everyone in her familly is one.

I met her when we were kids, I can still remembr the first day I laid my eyes on her. She was uniqe, one of a kind. Kind, nice, quiet, caring. She was the first person I ever felt love for.

I know it's stange, but it's true. But if I live and iternaty, and she doesn't... That's what I thought, untill I heard those ghosts words, _secret_. What could she keep a secret? I have to find her soon, and get some answers, now.

I found it starnge to run that fast. Normal people don't have such speed. Then how did she... I see the ghost beside her and see her tears on the floor.

She stops in a beautyfull garden, that is far away from where we just came from. She cryes and screams. Then she says Hina. Who's Hina? Then the ghost answeres her. Wait, transforming **now**? She is a vampire? God please let it be that she is.

Hinata pov.

I cry some more, and think to my self. Should I kill my slf till I'm still not a vampire? Could I do it?"Why did you die? Why did you leave me? Tell me, Why?" I remember a song I heard my mother sing one day while she thought I was asleep. I start singing it:I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"I'll allways love you, mother."and as I say that I feel another presence behind me. I look scared and say with a whimpering and full of tears vioce"Come out now."I was shocked to see none other, than Sasuke standing and with wide eyes.

He heard me singing. What will he od now? I ask my slef with shock all over my face.

**Well, that's chappie no. 3 for ya' all. I trully hope you liked it and please review it. Tell me if you liked or hated this part and try to guess what Sasuke will do now that he found out about Hinata?**

**Well, untill chappie 4, I ain't telling ya' a thing. R&R please.**


	4. First secret keeper

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but when I finished writeing this chappie, my computer crashed and lost everything I wrote. So I'm writeing this chappie from the begining. I thank those who reviewed this story, and I'm gonna start this story and stop this stupid babling. Ohh right. Naruto and it's characters do not belong to me, they're Masashi Kishimotos, but the plot, scenary ans some other characters you will read about in the future chappies are mine and only mine. So there. Enjoy the chappie everyone.**

Vampire Lady

Chappie no. 4

_He heard me singing. What will he od now? I ask my self with shock all over my face._

Sasuke pov.

I have never heard something so amazing in my whole life. Hinatas voice is wonderfull. I truly love her. But does she love me? And is she even a vampire or is it just me imagineing?

She suddenly stops singing when she says"I'll allways love you, mother." So she's singing for her late mother. Even so, her voice..., she herself... There is not a word in the world that can discribe them.

After a moment or two Hinata says"Come out now." And as I do I see her shocked face.

Hina pov.

Damn that girl can sing. I still wonder if she senced that Uchiha boy following her. Well, beeter get going, I think he likes her. Thou I still wonder...*floats away and disapears*

Hinata pov.

Aaaaa! Hina why did you have to disapear??? How am I suposed to talk with him **now** when you're gone??? You stupid ghost. Aaa, allright."How may I halp you Sasuke?"

"I was just wondering Lady Hinata, if you can answer me a few questions?"

"Why of coarse. I would be delighted to Sasuke. What is it that you wanted to ask me about?"  
"I was wondering if you are, by any chance, a vampire?"he says as I freze on the spot, but keep my face smiling."Sasuke, it is absourd for you to think I am one of those things. I certunly am not, if you may know.""Oh, is that so?"I just nod and smile."Well, that is not what I was hoping for, but none the less. May I sit with you, Lady Hinata?"

I smile at him"Yes you may, Sasuke. Do you not think that the sky is wonerfull?"he nods and I suddenly jump up as I hear something.

_Rumble, rumble_.

I'm still hungry?"Sasuke, would you mind if I go to my friend and get some food." he shakes his head no"I will meet you in the castle then." he says as he gets up

"I'm a bit hungry too. But for a differnt kind of food." I nod and go into the forrest on one side, and he goes to the other. He thinks that I'm going to get human food. Well I can not blame him. Vampires eat blood and human food. Anything to satisfy our hunger.

I wonder what Sasuke thinks of me? Does he like me? Is that why he was sad when I said I'm not a vampire? He did not show it, but I saw it in his eyes. Nah, I'll see later.

I think as I start my hunt for food.

Hanabi pov.

Where has neesan ran of to? I hope she's allright. I don't want anything to happen to her, untill I can protect her my self. Father thinks she's unworthy of leading the clan and the kingdom. Just because she isn't one of us?

I don't care anymore. But still, where is she? Father and the others went to hunt food. It only happens on the full moon. Figures. Never mind that. I leave the leaving room to check neesans room, maybe she's there.

As I open neesans door, I freeze with shock. There, near the window, is Hinata, covered in blood, staring right back at me.

Hinata pov.

As I finished my meal, I try to sneak into my room thru my window. I cought my leg outside so I pull it in as I stumble. I hear the door open, and before I can even react, Hanabi stares at me with shock writen all over her face."Neesan, why are you covered in blood?"

"See, that's a very good question, Hanabi. I'll answer you if you promise to keep it a secret, all right?" she nods and I start my story."So you really saw mother?" I nod"That's fantastic neesan." she yells, and I smile at her. She looks like father and acts like mother. What a combination.

"Listen, father must not find out, or he will kill everyone here, got it?"she nods like a maniac and asks me to read her a good night story.

We go to her room, but before that she helped me change clothes and clean. As we went in her room, I see Sasuke smiling at me. I blush and hurry in the room. Why would he smile at me for. He is so strange.

I tell Hanabi a story mother used to tell me, and she fell asleep in no time. I go to my room, and go out to my balcony. I watch the moon, and sense someone staring at me.

I look beside me and I see Sasuke staring at me. I smile a gentle smile, and he jumps over the balcony to in front of me. I look into his eyes,and I feel my self getting closer to him. I slowly close my eyes as he leans in.

We kiss eachother. Wow, my first kiss, taken by the man that hounts my dreams. He puts his arms around my waist, as I put mine around his neck. He kisses me more passionetly now, and I return it to him.

Lemon warning, if you don't like lemon, don't read this part.

He pick me up so my legs were around his waist, and puts his tongue in my mouth and tastes it. I mimic his action and do the same. He goes to my bed and throws me on it, climbing on it next to me.

I see him smirk and he rips my dress of me, leaving me in my bra and underwear. I blush as he licks his lips and starts kissing my neck and collarbone. I moan, and it seems that he liked the sound of it.

His hands find his way to my breasts, and as he touches them I gasp and moan at the same time. I can feel him smirking as he was going to suck on my breast. His hands were going behind my back to unclasp my bra.

He took it of in one motion, and I blushed at his smirk. I tried to cover my self but he held my hands kissing me on the mouth. I moaned into the kiss. Umm, the best kiss I ever had. He then starts sucking my breasts, and more moans come from me.

After a few minutes he starts kissing me lower to my abdomen. I arch my back, as he takes of my panties. He looks amazed and starts licking me and fingering me. I gasp as he does. I arch my back more and moan, as he takes of his cloths. I sigh and look at him. Can there be a more beautyfull person?

He kisses me as he thrusts in me hard and fast. I didn't even feel any pain, except a sting. I feel tears coming from my eyes, and he kisses them away. I don't want to cry, but my body says it hurts.

I move my hips up, and he starts of slow, but in a fe minutes, I was screaming with pleasure and Sasuke was groaning. He speed up, as I was reaching my limit, and he was too.

He finish and he falls on top of me, and after a few breaths, he lays next to me. While I was drifting of to sleep, three words woke me up. He said "I love you." I look at him, and he smiles at me, but I see fear of rejection in his eyes. I feel tears in my eyes and I choke out "I love you too, Sasuke."

He then pulls me in a breath taking kiss, and we fall asleep, after that.

Lemon finished warning. Who doesn't like ;lemon can read from here.

I woke up as sunshine was coming from my window, and I look beside me, but Sasuke wasn't there. He must have woken up before me and left. Too bad. I strech and go do my usual morning routine. Shower first, and then wash my bed sheets. I hear knocking at my door and I go to open it. My eyes widen at what I see.

**Hey ya' all. Did you like chappie 4?I hope you did. It took me a while to write the ending. This was my first lemon chapter, ever. I really hope you guys will like it. Thank you all those who read my story. And please review. I'll try and update as soon as I can. But, why do you think Hinata froze at the door? Tell me in your review, and stay tuned for chappie 5!!!**


	5. What do I do now?

**I'm updating! Yay me! So, tell me, how many of you fanfic fans likes SasuHina pairing? I know I do. So now to start chappie 5. You must have waited in anticipation for it, ha? Well, this chappie is gonna be great like other before it, of coarse. I am going to write a sequal to this, I think. Enjoy this chappie and review at the end of it. **

Vampire Lady

Chappie no. 5

_I woke up as sunshine was coming from my window, and I look beside me, but Sasuke wasn't there. He must have woken up before me and left. Too bad. I stretch and go do my usual morning routine. Shower first, and then wash my bed sheets. I hear knocking at my door and I go to open it. My eyes widen at what I see. _

As I stand there in shock, Karin says "Hey, non-vampie girl, have you seen Lord Sasuke any where? I can not find my Lord, and I really need to see him. Plus, you're the only one I could find to show me around the castle. Every one ran and said they're busy. I do not think they're really busy, but if they say they are, maybe they are. So, I mean why should I think what other people do in their free time. I mean, I may be a witch, but I do not nose in other peoples busynes. You know? So, tell me, can you gimme a tour of the castle or not, non-vampie girl?"

I look at her, still wide eyed, and figure out why everyone ran from her and said they had stuff to do. "Um, I'm kind of busy right now Karin. Try asking someone else, maybe?" I smile kindly and slowly close my door. After a few seconds, I hear her yelling "LORD SASUKE" around the hall.

I did not lie to her, I really have stuff to do. Like, reading my future. I couldn't do it yesterday, so I have time for it now. I take my tarot cards, and sit on the floor.

I take the cards and shuffle them. After that, I take five random cards, and say "Far past, past, present, future, far future. Show your self. future" I watch as the cards glow and I start turning them.

The top left card represents **the first possible outcome**. **Four of Cups (Mixed Happiness), when reversed**: Loss of balance. Suppressed emotions.

The top right card represents the second possible outcome. Alchemy: Measurement and combination. Do not allow setbacks to turn enthusiasm into its mirror image of dejection. Take control. Moderation.

The middle left card represents **the force drawing you towards the first ****possible outcome**. **Seven of Wands (Courage)**: Courage and daring - possibly, the courage to retreat. Using one's power for transformation.

The middle right card represents **the force drawing you towards the second possible outcome**. **The Universe, when reversed**: Stagnation. Lack of willpower and confidence. Self-defined limitations. Resistance or opposition.

The bottom card represents **the critical factor that decides what will come to pass**. **Ten of Swords (Ruin)**: Pain, confusion. Personal difficulties. Problems.

_Problems, transformation, moderation, emotions... _I repeat in my head, as I stare thru the window. I think about Sasuke, and our last night, at which I blush a crimson red. As I was getting up, I spoted something weird. One of the cards was out of the deck. I take it and look at it. I gasped as I saw it said DEATH with big red letters. I dropped it and ran to Hanabis room.

I saw her changing her clothes. I asked Hanabi if she can still read the future in the stars, like mother thought her. She just noded and I asked her to look for me.

After a few minutes, she looked at me sad and said she saw my death.

I cringed and ran to Temaris room. She's a sphinx she can read the future too. I asked her the same and said the same. She said that it will happen in two months. Two months... I have only two months till I die. She also said it will happen by the same person that killed my mother, and it will be in the castle for the full moon, while my family hunts for food.

I go to the kitchen and take something to eat. I take an apple, and go to my secret garden. When I got there I saw Sasuke waiting for me. As I came near him, he smiled and kissed me, and everything we did last night repeated it self.

We both enjoyed it, of coarse. We just looked at the stars and cudled. He kissed me again "Is there any place we can take a bath?" he asked me. I just nodded and took his hand. I led him to a small waterfall, and we made love again.

I looked at him, and thought, will I ever see him again? That gave me an idea. I'll go in hiding, and that way the killer wont touch or see me. No one except Hanabi, Hina and mother knows about me. Yes, I'll make someone else look like me and die before the time comes, in a fire. Only Hanabi and chosen people will know the really truth, about my life. I will not tell even father about it, or Sasuke. I know it hurt, my heart, but I have to.

I get up from the water and he looks at me confused. I just smile and say that we need to get back, it was already nightfall. As we went back to the castle, I look at the sky wondering about how I would live without anyone, and no one really knowing about me.

That night I called Hanabi, Temari, TenTen, Neji and Gaara in my room to talk to them. I told them what was happening to me, and told them not to worry. Gaara and Temari offered me to live in Suna when that time comes. I agreed and I almost saw Neji having tears in his eyes. All of a sudden he started crying, hard. He hugged me and started saying stuff like "No, do not leave me, my precious little cousin! Who will hide my secrets, who will comb my hair, who will hold my hand when I'm scared?!?!" at what everyone in the room started laughing, and me and Hanabi had sweatdrops. What the hell is wrong with my cousin?

Well, after everything was set, I asked Temari to look into my future again, and this time she said "Hmm, you will have two children. Boy and girl. Both raven haired. One black, and the other white eyed." she smiled sadly at me and I told her she can leave the room if she wanted.

I stared at the floor for a while, and then it hit me. I'm going to have Sasukes children! I'm so happy right now, but at the same time very sad too. But when? Soon? Or after two months?

I fall on my bed and go to the land of slumber.

I wake up the next morning a bit sleepy. But then as I look at the mirror I see I was crying all night. I had the nightmare about mothers death again. I look around the room. Nothing strange here. Then I remember. Hina. Where did she desappear of too? I haven't seen her in two days now. Where could she be?

I go to my desk in the corner of my room, and take out some papers. On the front one, I write CREATURES OF THE MITH with big red letters.

I was thinking of writing a story, and I got the parts of it. Now to combine them. I start writing the first chapter of it, like I read in all other books.

_**Chapter1**_

_**How to recognize mith creatures?**_

_**I live in a land where any thing is possible. My best friends are mermaids, demons, lycantrophs, fairys, sphinx and vampires. I'm a vampire my self, but not a grown one. I'm curently in love with one vampire, but he isn't from my clan, or my kingdom. **_

_**There are two kinds of vampires, one with white eyes, and one with onix eyes. When the ones that have white eyes feel hungry, their eyes become purple, while the other ones onix become red.**_

_**When the white ones feel love, their eyes are lilac, and the onix ones are light blue.**_

_**The lycantrophs have taned and well toned muscular body. Their eyes are black slits.**_

_**Sphinxs are like witches, but only see the future, I think. Their eyes become yellow when they see the future or the past.**_

_**Fairys are cute girls, that have wings beauty full like flowers. Their eyes are in rainbow colors.**_

_**Demons come in different shapes and sizes. They can be fox, racoon, cat or even mouse demons. They shape-shift, but only for batles**_

_**I have to tell you....**_

_Knock, knock. _I hear some one at the door, so I put my papers away and go to see who's at the door. As I open the door I freeze in lace as I see some one I didn't think I would see.

**Hiya again everyone! Did you like my new chappie? I hope you did, 'cause it took me a while to write it and to think what it should have. I hope it isn't short or anything. I updated soon, and I will put the chappie 6 as soon as I finish writing it. I promise. If I had some mistakes in writing, I'm sorry. Tell me how you feel about this story and if I should continue writing it. And please review the story. Thank you!!! Oh, yeah. The Naruto characters are not mine, but the story and the scenary and some characters in the future chappies are. So there.**


	6. Who is that? It can't be

**This chappie is going to be like others. I am trying to come with new things to write about, 'cause I want it to be a long story. I hope you like this chappie as much as you liked the last ones. Read and enjoy.**

Vampire Lady

Chappie no. 6

_**Knock, knock.** I hear some one at the door, so I put my papers away and go to see who's at the door. As I open the door I freeze in lace as I see some one I didn't think I would see._

It was father. "H-how may I he-help you father?" I ask and smile weakly.

"I am just checking to see what my eldest daughter is doing. Hanabi was crying in her room, and did not let me or anyone else in the room to see or talk to her. I was wondering if you know anything about it and if you could go and talk to your sister?"

I look at him and just nod. He turns away and goes to his study, as I run to Hanabis room. When I got there, all most everyone from the castle was standing in front of her room, and trying to open the door.

I move everyone out of the way and knock softly on the door. I knock the melody I know she loves, and she slowly opens her door. I walk in so no one can see her face, and she hugs me hard and long.

I sing her a lullaby our mother sang to us.

Yes, when you're feeling lost in the night  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better  
I'll be there to protect you, see you through  
I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do  
1-I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time, promise you  
For you I will, yes yeah, yeah  
I will shield your heart from the rain  
I won't let no harm come your way  
Oh, these arms will be your shelter  
No, these arms won't let you down  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you  
I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you right or wrong  
Lay my life on the line, for you I will fight, oh  
For you I will die, with every breath, with all my soul  
I'll give my word, I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me, put your faith in me  
And I'll do anything...oh...  
I will... oh...

As I look at her I see her sleeping soundly, and with a small smile on her lips. I feel cold all of a sudden, and I look at the window to see it open. But what I did not expect was to see Sasuke grinning at me.

I get up from the bed and walk up to him. He looks down at me and takes my face in his hand. He kisses me hard and hugs me. He lifts me up in his arms and takes me to my room. He locks the door, and starts kissing me passionatly and unbotons my dress.

We woke up at dawn, and he had to leave early to sing some papers with my father. I do my morning routine. Take a bath, clean up the room, and wash the sheets. I look at the clock, and sigh. It's still early. I take my papers from my desk and start writing again.

_**I have to tell you, mermaids are the most beauty full creatures in my lands. They usually have long hair and their tails are different colors. Some even change their color. They transform like every other mith creature. Their skin color is pink.**_

_**Witches are not ugly and old like every one says. They have short hair, and their eyes are either red or crimson red. They do magic and make potions. **_

_**Well that's the end of chapter one of my book on Mith creatures. After you read the whole book, maybe you'll meet some of them, and be able to see them.**_

I put the papers down and look at the clock now. It said 8:27. I have some time to spare until breakfast. Great. I smile and stretch. I run thru the window and jump into the garden under my balcony, and run at the speed of light to my secret garden. I look around and start yelling "HINA". I sit on the grass, in my new red dress, and wait. I see her coming to me, and I smile a big smile at her. I can not wait to tell her what I did while she was gone foe three days.

Hina pov.

Wow! That ghost and demon party was amazing. I wonder what Hinata was doing while I was gone? I bet she was her usual shy self. Ha, ha, ha! I can not wait to put her and that Uchiha boy up. I look at Hinata, and see smiling. I float to her and say "What are you smiling about? Did you tell someone you secret?"

She just nods and says she has another secret now. I look at her confused, another one? What could it be now?

Hinata pov.

I stand up and tell Hina, all about what Sasuke and me did. When I was finished, she looked at me with wide eyes, and screamed "YES, YES, YES!"

I smile and we go to the kitchen to eat something. I looked around the kitchen and when I was sure no one was near us, I told her what Temari predicted for me, about the death thing. She hickuped and calmed down a little.

"Hina, will you stay with me forever?" "Oh, of coarse dear. For ever and ever if I have to." I smile to her and we go from the kitchen to the living room,and I whisper to her about how Neji started crying and how scary he was.

She laughed with me, and we sat down at the couch.

I think about how my future is going to be like, I mean I'm going to fake my death in two months. How is every one going to react? Are they going to cry? Or smile that I finally left this world? I guess I'll find out when that happens.

I look smugly at the sky thru the window and start to feel sleepy.

I wake up in a few minutes and hear some noises. I look around the room, but nothing. I go outside and see someone fighting. I go closer to see them better, when I see Sasuke fighting some white tanned guy.

I go to Itachi and ask him who that is. He says it was Sasukes old teacher who betrayed him. And that Sasuke wants him dead. I suddenly feel dizzy and I remember something that happened a very long time ago. It was a picture of my mother fighting someone to protect me and Hanabi. I look at the person she's fighting when I see it was the same person that Sasuke's fighting now.

I scream very laud and everyone looks at me. I start falling to the ground and wait for the impact. But it never came. I slowly open my eyes and see Sasuke with a worried face, holding me, his hands on my waist, in front of everyone.

I blush red and he puts me on my feet. He kisses me, and takes my hand to take me inside. I blush a harder red and follow him. I could not look behind me, but Hina said that every one was shocked at what happened.

As we went inside, He let me go and walked me to my room to take a nap. I fell asleep fast. When I woke up, he wasn't there but there was Hina grinning. I get up and stretch, and feel hungry. I go to the kitchen to take something from the fridge, but as I entered it, some one or something punched me in my face and sent me flying across the hallway. I looked up and freezed in place as I saw who did it to me.

**So who do you think punched our Hinata thru the hallway? Tell me what you think in your review and I hope you enjoyed chappie 6. the song I used was Monica-For you I will and it does not belong to me. Nor do the Naruto characters. The scenary and the plot and some characters you will read about in the future chappies are mine. So there. R&R**


	7. Not worth crying over

**Weeell, first of all, sorry I didn't update for so long. I was uber busy and didn't have much time. But here I am and you are going to read chappie no.7 now. I hope you liked my last chappies, and I hope you'll like this one as well. R&R everyone.**

Vampire Lady

Chappie no. 7

_As we went inside, He let me go and walked me to my room to take a nap. I fell asleep fast. When I woke up, he wasn't there but there was Hina grinning. I get up and stretch, and feel hungry. I go to the kitchen to take something from the fridge, but as I entered it, some one or something punched me in my face and sent me flying across the hallway. I looked up and freezed in place as I saw who did it to me._

I looked up and saw none other than Karin. She was red more than her hair was. And she looked angry. Really, really angry. She muts have been outside and saw Sasuke kiss me. "How dare you, you little mortal? How dare you kiss him?! He is** mine**, got it! Mine!!! I don't want to see you even talk to him, or even breathe the same air as him, or you might get more than a punch in the face got it?!?!"

I stared after her as she left, feeling something wet on my cheek. I got up and looked at the mirror that was near me, and I saw tears going down my cheek. Why am I crying? Why? I whipped away my tears and decided, I am not going to cry anymore. I will not cry for useless things anymore. Never again!

I ran down the hall, trying to avoid Sasuke or anyone who would see my red cheek. I run into my room, and close the door. As I closed them, I slid down the frame of the door breathing deeply.

All of a sudden pictures came into my mind, lost memories I made a long time ago. Mothers death, pale face with yellow eyes, snakes, lullabies, laughter, father being happy. All of the images I saw when I was younger. I get up, and take a peace of paper. After a few minutes I start writing words that came into my mind from the images. _Reaching... somewhere... dark... cold... here... broken... leave... going... blind... echoes... rain... voices... burning... fading... darkness... think... searching... memory... inside... to do... name... shadows... show... behind... inside... sign... hear... wasting... near... mind... are... you... _

I drop the pen and jump up as I feel a pair of arms around my waist. I eep and turn to see Sasuke smiling at me, and trying not to laugh. I smile and move over. "What are you up to, hmm Lady Hinata?"  
"I am trying to write a song of my own. You know for the future, and all..."I trail of. "Sing it to me when you finish it." I just nod and continue at it.

After a few hours, of thinking and writing, I finally end the song with a signiture. I tug at Sasuke 'cause he fell asleep and he falls of the chair.

I giggle softly at him and he gets up quick. He takes me into his arms and kisses me passionatly. He walks me over to the bed and starts taking my shirt off. I moan as he bites my neck a bit and he growls at the sound of it.

He takes the sheet and covers us both as we get undressed. He trusts into me and I give a pleasureble cry. He starts going faster and faster with each passing minute.

I wake up the next morning full of happieness and pure bliss. I look around and see Sasuke sleeping next to me, with his arms possesivly around my waist. I giggle at this image. I'll remember it forever, until the day I die.

I sadden at the thought of leaving everyone, but Temari said I'll get killed by that pale person. I have only one and a half month left, until I need to leave forever.

I wonder if Sasuke will love anyone else, when I leave. I hope he moves on. I can't think of him loving other girls though. I looks at him, peacfully sleeping. I'll miss that handsome face.

He stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes to look at me. As he sees me, he smiles and kisses me gently. "How are you feeling darling?" "I feel wonder full, Sasu."

"You know, I was thinking..."he says as he turns to lay on his back, pulling me on top of him "...even if you are not a vampire, maybe I can turn you into one, if you want."He says with seriousness in his voice and eyes. I look shocked for a moment. _No, no, no! As much as I would like it, NO! _

"Sasu, I do not think that is such a good idea... I like my life, and I would not like to change it, though your offer will stay." he nods at that and pulls me into an embrace. I calm down and suddenly jump, which lead to my falling of the bed. "I almost forgot..." I jump up and go to my desk "I said I would sing you my song when I finish it, right? Well, I did, yesterday, but we had better things than songs to do..." I turn red and he sits up in my bed, ready to listen to my song. I clear my voice and start off softly

Reaching for you,  
I know you're out there somewhere.  
It's too dark, I'm so cold,  
I know I had to come here.

Every broken dream,  
That I leave behind,  
Keeps me going on,  
Keeps me running blind

Calling your name, I hear only echoes,  
Searching the rain I see only shadows,  
You've got to show me your face.  
Voices, I hear them calling behind me,  
Phantoms of you are burning inside me,  
You've got to give me a sign...

I stop as I hear a knock at the door. I yell In a minute and take something to wear, while Sasuke takes his clothes and jumps of the balcony. I open the door and I smile at who it was. It was Temari. " What can I do for you today Tema?"

I move over and let her walk in my room. I look at her and when I did, she was not looking happy, but instead she looked saddned by something. "Is something the matter, Tema?" I ask softly, and by her looks get really nervous at her actions

"Please take a seat next to me Hinata, I need to tell you something important." I get more and more nervous at her words and sit next to her on my bed, right on the spot where Sasuke sat. "What is the mater Tema? Why are you so sad?" At her next words, I freezed with great shock and fear. It can't be?!!

**What could it b that scared Hinata so much? What had Temari seen, that upset her? Tune in next chappie to find out. The song is t.A.T.u.-Running Blind and it does not belong to me. Nor do all of Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the plot is mine and the scenary and some future characters are mine and mine alone. On emore thing before I finish this thing, some of you may have go tconfused at how Hinata found out she'll have children and how she dies. Hanabi said that she dies through cards, and so did Temari, but Temari saw the future and also saw Hinata having kids. Temari does not use cards. She is a sphinx. Thnk you all for reviewing and please review me some more. 'Till next chappie!**


	8. Lady Hinata, no more

**Heya peps! Sorry for making you wait so long for the next chappie, but I had a lot of stuff goin' on, plus stupid homewrok... but I finally wrote this chappie, so enjoy reading it. I really hope you like it.**

Vampire Lady

Chappie no. 8

"_Please take a seat next to me Hinata, I need to tell you something important." I get more and more nervous at her words and sit next to her on my bed, right on the spot where Sasuke sat. "What is the mater Tema? Why are you so sad?" At her next words, I freezed with great shock and fear. It can't be?!!_

Temari just told me I have a little time left. Why? Why is this happening to me? Why can't I just have a normal life??? I look at Temari, she's crying... why am I not crying? I hug Temari and shush her and lead her to the door.

But as she closed the door she said "Oh, I forgot to tell you. You're going to have twins, a boy and a girl." and with that she left.

I look at my hands, they're trmbeling, _I'm having twins?_ "I'm having twins..." I whisper to my self. I fall down on to the floor and I start crying.

"Hinata? Hinata! What happened, why are you crying?"says a worried Hina. "I'm having twins, I'm having twins..." I repeat over and over again.

Later that night, Sasuke came to my room, got down on his knee and said "Lady Hinata Hyuuga, would you do me the honour and be my wife?"

I cover my mouth with hands and feel tears in my eyes. _Dear God, why now??? Why now? _I look into his eyes and see he's scared of my answer. "Yes, Lord yes." I say as he smiles and kisses me hard. He picks me up and carries me to the bed, still kissing. He starts undressing me and bitting at my neck a little, but careful.

I woke up sore everywhere and looked next to me. There he was, Sasuke, my one and only love, I smile. The one I want to be with for ever and ever. I feel my self frown and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I quickly wipe them out s I see Sasuke waking up. He looks so cute when he's asleep. He looks at me as he felt me hick up. "Hinata, Hinata what's wrong, why are you crying?" he's worrying too much sometimes. I smile at him, "Yes, I'm fine, Sasuke. Are you leaving today? Or are you leaving tomorrow?" he kisses me and says, "Unfortunatly, I have to be back in my kingdom today."he groans, "but if you want I can bite you and take you with me to take care of you?" I giggle.

I look at him, he's serious, again. He can't be? He's thinking about it, again!!! I can't! "Sasuke, as I told you already, we both know I was never made to be a vampire. I can not cross the laws and rules I was given. I need and have to stay as I am now. I am truly sorry, my Lord." I say as I look down. I can feel tears stain my eyes again. Why am I always crying? I said I wont cry over useless things, didn't I? I mustn't cry today. Not today. Today, Neji is hunting for someone who looks a little like me, you know, my age and that stuff, while I pack my things and hide them under my bed. Its already 4 in the after noon, I still plan on leaving in a few days. Despite Nejis' cries and pleads, I need to go. And he knows it.

We planed to make a fire in my room while I go quickly through the window, and to escape. But something went wrong. As I passed the bags of clothes to Neji and Gaara, I went to the kitchen and told my father I'll go to bed early. It was already 7 in the evening. He didn't bother to look up at me, but I went to him and hugged him, saying "Just like mother said, you are stupid." and kisses him on the cheek and left quickly. I said my goodbye to everyone who I could find, and went to my room.

I'm really gonna miss Sasuke, but what can I do? Nothing. I go and Neji sets the fire and leaves for the body. I look at it and he comes back fast. He takes my hand as the fire spreads more and more. We hurry out the window only to find it locked. From the outside! We yell for Gaara, but at first he doesn't hear us. After a few minutes he sees us and unlocks the window. We run quickly and I spend the night in my mothers secret garden.

At dawn tomorrow, Temari comes to me and wakes me before anyone else. She tells me to hide inside of the carriege, and to keep quiet. After a few hours of waiting and talking to Hina, Temari and Gaara come in and sit. They wave good bye to my father, sister and Neji, who were all crying. I frown and again as always I start crying. I wonder how the others will react? Will they cry, smile or laugh? How will Sasuke react? I look at the ring he gave me... _**The Uchiha simbol indicates the engagement between the Uchiha and the person wearing it. It was passed down from generation to generation in my family. My mother gave it to me, and I'm giving it to you love. **_Sasuke explaind to me the day he proposed to me... I'll keep it forever.

"Hina, will you stay with me, forever and always, no matter what?" I ask her looking at the ring. "Forever and always, no matter what. I promise." she smiles sadly at me. I look out of the carriege as we were far enough for no one to see us, and see the castle in which I'll never again be. And so, Lady Hinata, was no more.

Normal(no ones) pov.

One thing Hinata nor Hina did know, someone did see them, both on the day of their FAKE death and the next one. As they went over the hill, the mysteryous figure jumped up to the sky and angel wing appeared on her back. She flew over the hills and houses. She flew and flew until she reached a smell house next to a waterfall.

**Sad story, right? I hope you all liked it, and I hope yo guys liked it. I was thinking a lot about it and came up with the idea. If you wanna know who the woman that has angel wings is, I want you guys to tell me if you want me to write a sequal to it or you had enough of this story. I started on it already, but it ain't published yet. I want to see your reviews and comments on it. So please, I'm begging you, tell me what you think of my story and if I should or should not publish the sequal to it. Oh, before I for get, sorry if I spelled something wrong, or forgot how its' spelled. Now, for the last time, I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, and only the story and the plot are mine. And the mystery women/angel too. Thank you for reading My story!!! Kisses ya' all!**


	9. You gotta read this

**Hi everyone!!!**

**My name is Ninna, but everyone calls me Ninna13-chan. Call me how you like, but now I have to give an anouncment to ya' all! I will write a sequal to this story! Yes, I know, Ninna13-chan is awsome! Now I ain't gonna give out details, but one thing you will know. The story is going to have a few sequals. I'm gonna say the names of the stories and a little description, not wanting to spoil your excitement. **

**Story 1: Vampire Lady:-Hinata introduction, and myth detail**

**-Love revealed**

**-death in future**

**-secret afear**

**-mystery girl**

**Story 2: Vampire Children:-mystery girl introduction**

**-__________introduction**

**-incounter with Sasuke**

**-Love revealed**

**-Sister to Brother**

**-... ya'll see**

**Story 3: I didn't write it yet**

**Story 4: Same for this one, no tittle too...**

**I didn't want to spoil it to ya' guys, so I ain't saying anthin' more. Ya'll figure it out eventually. I hope you liked my first story and I hope you'll like my next ones. Again, I do not own Naruto or the songs I written in the story, they belong to the people that wrote/sang/drawn/made them. Only the scenery, the plot and the mystery girl are mine. Please review if you liked my story so far, and I'll try to make the sequal even better. Thank you for your time.**

**Ninna13-chan**

**a.k.a. Nicole Ninna Nekomata Hyuga**


End file.
